One In A Million
by JoBrosCupcakeSwirl
Summary: Trisha has had enough of guys, but what happens when a certain pop star come into her life and proves that he is 'the one' ? Co-written with Kawaii-babi
1. One In A Million

I walked into the Starbucks and looked for my best friends. They were in the back of the coffee shop on the sofa, leaving the middle open for me. I had called them here because I had, once again, and for the last time, broken up with my boyfriend, Ryan. They had already bought me my usual beverage for when I need to drown my sorrows, a venti strawberries and creme frappucchino (not exactly healthy, but it's yummy) and it was sitting on the table, waiting on me as well. I plopped down in between Hayley and Jordie, grabbed my drink took a big sip and then sat it back down on the table and pulled my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around them.  
"Trish, what happened this time?" Hayley asked as I sat down.

_Flashback to about an hour ago_

"Don't even say it, Ryan! Just save it!" I screamed at him, thought my tears. "Say... what?"

"Oh, don't act all sweet and innocent, with me, mister! I found what you were really doing last night when you canceled our big anniversary date." I didn't even give him a chance to rebut. "Mitchie saw you at the club with Tess last night." Ryan had a confused look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, babe." He reached out to try to console me. I jerked away, "Oh, more lies, Ryan? Mitchie said she talked to you. As a matter of fact, she said you were so drunk, you didn't even know who she was and you asked her out and gave her your number."

"Okay, I know that didn't happened, I never give out..." I cut him off, handing him the napkin that he wrote his number on and gave to Mitchie. "Then WHAT is this? AND you were drinking again and you got drunk off your **!! You know how I feel about that and you don't respect that or me, do you? You know what, Ryan, it's over, and I mean it this time. I'm not taking you back, not after you pulled this stunt AGAIN!!" I threw my copy of his apartment key at him, grabbed the box of my things that I had left at his place and slammed the door behind me.

_End Flashback_

"NO WAY!! He canceled your anniversary date to go clubbing with her. Well, after everything that's happened, I say good riddance!" Hayley said, once I finished my story. "Thanks, Hayley." The tears started falling again. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You'll find the right guy." I cut Jordie off. "No, I'm not. I'm tired of trying to make my relationships work. That's it. I'm done. I'm giving up on love and that's that." Sadness and determination were evident in my voice and tears were falling from my eyes like Niagara Falls.

After about an hour of Jordie and Hayley trying to convince me to stick it out a little while longer, that the right guy could be right around the corner and I could miss him, my tears had dried and my face had cleared up because I had gone from upset about my breakup to pissed at guys in general really quick. I got up and said, "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm just tired of trying. I'll see you guys around." As I went to turn around, they both tried to get my attention and I just kept going.

As I was turning, my foot got caught on a leg of the table that was in front of the couch we were sitting on and I was heading for a face plant, when two arms stuck out of nowhere and caught me about half way down.

"Whoa, easy does it. Are you okay?" I heard from the arms that caught me. Oh, great, it had to be a guy. I look up and everything changed. I see this really cute guy with a smile to die for and head full of curls that are just screaming to run my fingers though them. I took me a few seconds to find my voice. "You're gor... I mean...I'm okay, thanks."

The handsome stranger helped me back to my feet. "Hi, I'm Jason Gray." He extended his hand to shake mine. I took it and it caused sparks to go off all though out my body and butterflies to go crazy in my stomach. No, stop, you just met the guy, you just got out of a relationship. At most, you're going to be friends. That's it.

"I'm Trisha Davis." "It's nice to meet you, Trisha. So, do you wanna get something to drink?" I could tell that he was kinda nervous. Heck, I was too. I think he likes me too. This might be the best thing to happen to me in a long time. What am I saying? Anyways... After I ordered, he insisted that since it was his idea to get something to drink that he should pay, I tried to argue that I could handle paying for my own drink, but he wouldn't hear it, I finally gave in and let him pay. Now that I think about it, he was being a gentleman. Dang, you don't find many of them anymore. Oh no! What if he's gay?!

We went and sat at a little table in the back of the coffee shop, near where my friends where still sitting there watching us. "Jason, excuse me for just a second while I get rid of some peeping toms." I nodded my head in the direction of where they were sitting and mouthed 'my friends'. He responded," Ahh, no problem. Take your time."

I walked back over to the couch. "Don't you guys have anything better to do that sit around and watch me talk to a really cute guy?" I hissed. I got no response. "Hello?!?! Earth to Jordie and Hayley!!" I waved my hands in front of their faces and it still didn't work. It was time for drastic measures. I placed one hand on either sides of their faces and gave them both a small slap. Hopefully, that will wake them up. They both held their cheek where I had smacked them, "Welcome back to reality. Now, what has got you two so phased?"

They pulled me down so they could whisper in my ear. "Do you have any clue who you are talking to?!?!?!" Jordie almost whisper-squealing in my ear. "Yeah, he said his name was Jason Gray."

"That's The Jason Gray from Connect 3, probably one of the hottest bands ever!!!" Hayley added. "So? Even though he's a superstar doesn't mean that he's not a person too!! Plus, if you two say anything about him being here to anyone, I'll hunt you down. Poor guy probably just came in here to get a drink and relax. He doesn't need to be pummeled by fans and photographers. Look, you know I love you guys, but it's a little weird trying to get to know the guy with you two gawking and eavesdropping." I said, hoping they could take the hint.

Thank God, Jordie got it. "Umm, well, we gotta go." "What? No we..." Jordie gave her a quick elbow to the ribs. "Ow!! What was that for?" Jordie whispered in her ear but I'm probably sure that she was saying that I wanted to be left alone with him. "Oh, yeah, we gotta go now... Do that thing... with that person... at that place..." Hayley finally got it. She grabbed Jordie's arm and pulled her out the door. As they we leaving, Jordie put her hand to her ear and mouthed, "Call me!! Details!" I shook my head as I walked back to the table.

He was on his phone when I got back to the table. He smiled when he noticed me getting back in my seat. "Hey, man, I gotta go. I'll meet up with you later. No, I will not pick you up a brownie... Because I'm gonna be here a while! See ya." He hung up and stashed his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry about that.." we said in unison. We laughed. Wow, he has an amazing laugh. Wait, no, no falling. "What are you sorry for?" I asked. "Well, I was hoping to be done with that phone call before you got back." "Probably one of your brothers, I imagine?" "Yeah, how'd you guess?" he replied.

"Well, just because I didn't fawn over you when I met you doesn't mean I don't know who you are, superstar." I whispered. "Don't worry. I won't say anything and I know my friends won't because they know that I would kill them." There's that amazing laugh again. Argh!! I gotta stop that!!

"Yeah, it was Shane. He was looking for me and when he heard that I was here, he tried to get me to bring him back something. You ever kill anyone before?" He asked, only half seriously. I nodded.

"My granny with a hammer." I joked. Man, that laugh is going to be the death of me. After we had spent the next two hours talking, laughing and cutting up, he asked me a question, "So, what are you doing later on tonight?" OMG!! Is he asking me out? I don't have any plans. I know I just broke up with the jerk but there's just something about him that just feels right. "Not really, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner and a movie. I would really like to talk to you some more. It's...I don't know what the word is..." "Refreshing?" I interjected. "Yeah! It's nice to actually find someone to talk to who doesn't care about the fame and just wants to talk to Jason not Jason Gray of Connect 3. Do you get what I mean?" Awe, he's really cute when he rambles. Ahh, no. No. Aww, forget it.

"Truth is, I've been following you around for days. This wasn't a coincidental bump in." I said, trying to keep my voice as serious as possible. His eyes got as big as quarters. I couldn't take it anymore, how could I lie to that face. "I'm just kidding, I'm not that great of an actress." He let out a breath and relaxed.

"So anyways, I was wondering... Can I have your number? Can I? Can I have it?" He asked. I let out a giggle and he grinned at me. "I absolutely LOVE that skit, from MadTV, right?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't making a fool out of myself. He nodded. "Yes, I love it too!"

I stuck my hand out, gesturing for him to give me his phone. He pulled out of his pocket and went to hand it to me but pulled it back real fast, "How do I know you're not going to take my phone and run?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, one, why would I take your phone, and two, you can trust me, right?" I added the puppy dog look at the end, just for fun, but apparently, it worked like a charm. He smiled and gladly handed over his phone. As I entered my info into his phone, I noticed that my phone wasn't laying on the table anymore. I looked up to see that it was in his hands. As soon as he had handed me his, he grabbed mine to put his info in. I smiled and shook my head. After we finished, we handed each other's phones back.

"So, where do I need to pick you up?" "I put my address in your phone. Just stick it in your maps app and voilà, instant directions." I grabbed his phone and demonstrated how to do it. "Ahh, so that's how it works." "Yup, and you're picking me up at what time?" "5 o'clock. Why?" "It's almost 4 now." I stated, almost panicked. I didn't have enough time to get ready. "Well, do you have a car here?" "No, I walked 7 blocks to get here." "Well, I can solve that problem." He stood up and pulled his keys from is pocket and helped me out of my chair. "After you."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! It's JASON GRAY!!!!" We heard some girl scream. "Oh, no. Run!!"

**A/N:**

**Okay beautiful readers and reviewers! When we recieve 5 reviews, We'll post the next chapter!!**


	2. Bug Bites, Worn Out Pics and My Faves

We bolted out of the coffee shop and to his car. "Left out of the parking lot." I gave him round about directions to my house to hopefully lose the crazed fans. Fortunately, between his driving and my knowledge of the side streets, it took us no time to lose them. About 10 minutes later, we arrived at my house. "Okay, since we had a little detour, I'll give you till 5:45 to get ready?" he said after we came to a stop in my drive way. "Sure, what's the attire for the evening?"

"Umm, casual, okay with you?" "Sounds good. Just let your self in when you get back, okay? I'll leave the front door unlocked." I said as I got out of the car, but before I did, I kissed his smooth cheek. I quickly pulled back and skipped towards my front door. I stepped inside but I leaned back out to wave good bye. He was sitting there with a big goofy smile on his face while his hand rested where my lips had just been. I went back in and shut the door. I leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor. I can't believe I just did that!! I have never kissed a boy, even on the cheek, the first day that I met him. It's just that there is something about him...I just don't know...He just make me feel so at ease, I can just be myself, no charades or deceptions to try to be someone else to get the guy to like me. He likes me for me. Why am I still sitting here? I got up and started for the kitchen to grab a drink of water before heading upstairs.

"I've been waiting for you for a while." A creepy voice said from the stairs. I turned around quickly and saw Jordie sitting on the bottom step with her 'beauty bag'. Uh oh. I moved to leave, but she got up and grabbed my arm. "No, you don't! A little birdy told me that YOU have a date tonight!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"He said casual dress." I said monotonically. "When a guy like Jason Gray says 'casual' he really means 'I want you to look at LEAST really pretty." She said as she patted her 'beauty bag'. "Now, UP THOSE STAIRS! LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!" OMG, is she a drill sergeant or something? I sighed and walked up the stairs as slowly as I could with her behind me. "Okay, so, what happened after we left? Come on, spill!!!" I let out a frustrated sigh as fell back on my bed. "Why is it that once I finally give up on boys, I, literally, fall for 'the one'. I mean, doesn't that sound like it just came out of a storybook? There has to be a catch, right? I mean, he's perfect." "Dang, girl, sounds like you got bit by the love bug... again." "Ahhh, you had to use one of his songs, didn't you?" Jordie giggled. "I know, I'm evil."

After an hour of being primped, pampered, and pestered by my best friend, I walked out of my bedroom with black capri leggings and a dark purple dress covered in light purple and white daisy petals and a white cropped cardigan. My hair had went from board straight to hanging large ringlets around my head with a black headband with a black flower that sat on the side of my head. After adding matching jewelry, black ballet flats and clutch, I was deemed ready to go. Trisha's Outfit Just as I reached the top of the stairs, Jason walked in and yelled, "Hello? Trish? Where are you?" When he reached the bottom of the stairs, I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up to see me coming down. His jaw dropped and once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I pushed it back into place. "You better stop that or you're gonna catch flies in your mouth."

"Will you be one of those flies?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully. Suddenly, I heard Jordie jumping down the stairs, 3 at a time, as usual.

"Hi there!" She said happily. "I'm the stereotypical best friend who's here to tell you that if you hurt my Trisha Bear, I will murder you." Jason stared at her like she was crazy, while I glared at her, and then she laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm Jordan Ariel, but all of my friends call me Jordie, so... You can call me Jordie if you want." She stuck out her hand, and Jason took it hesitantly. Jordie leaned over to me and whispered, "Can I have my fan girl moment now?" I nodded and plugged my ears, and just before Jason was able to copy my movement, Jordie turned around and started jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD, I JUST SHOOK HANDS WITH A GRAY! OH! MY! GOD! AH!" She squealed. She took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm done." She turned around to see me giggle and Jason holding his ears with his eyes closed. I bumped his shoulder. He peeked and asked, "Is she done yet?" I grabbed his hand pulled it out of his ear and said, "Yes, she's done." "Sorry." Jordie apologized.

"If this is how you react around Jason, I'd hate to see you around Shane." I said. Jason looked at me, confusion evident on his face. "Energizer bunny here is obsessed with Shane."

"Is that so?" He asked. Jordie nodded. "In my wallet, I have a picture of him opposite my license picture, so that when I close my wallet, my face is near his." Jordie said dreamily, and then she pulled her wallet out to show him.

"You know, that picture looks a little worn out." He noted. Jordie nodded. "Maybe you're in need of a new one... Oh look at the time! We're going to be late!" He said, and then he took my hand *sigh* and quickly lead me out of my house.

"What was that all about back there?" I asked. Jason smiled at me. "Shane owes me a really big favor, so I think that maybe it's time for him to make up for it." He hinted.

"Jason, you wouldn't? She would absolutely die." He smiled as he opened my door for me and helped me in. When he got in, he said, "And let me guess, your other friend from the coffee shop loves my other brother, right?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." "I knew it." "Wait, Jason, I...." "No, no, I'm not mad, it's just most groups of girl fans just like Shane and Nate, so I was just guessing." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Just to get this straight... You're a Jason fan, right?"

"No... I'm so a Nate fan. I mean, look at him! He's so little, I'd just feel like a pedophile next to him. Isn't that just the best feeling in the world?" I said sarcastically. There's that laugh again. "Honestly, I don't LIKE like your brothers... they're not... manly enough."  
"What defines manly for you?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I bit my lip nervously, and then leaned over and stroked one of his sideburns. "Sideburns, definitely." He smiled.

"So, am I manly enough for you?" "Yes." I said quickly, and then I ducked my head down so that he wouldn't see me blush. I heard him chuckle. Through the curly curtain that is my hair, I saw him reach for his iPod and turn it on. He pressed play, and I was instantly greeted by the song 'All to Myself' by Marianas Trench... my second favorite band.

"No way! You're an MT fan?" I asked. "Since 2002, you?" "Same. They're simply amazing. Jordie used to live in the same neighborhood that they're from until she move down the street from me in 2001."

"Really? That's cool." "I love this song. It's one of my favorites." "Mine too... that's why I have it on 'My Faves' play list." "Do you mind if I...?" I motioned towards his iPod. He handed it to me and smiled.

"Knock yourself out... just ignore the Taylor Swift stuff... uh... That's my mom's." He said lamely. I laughed and scrolled through his stuff.

"That's why you have it on 'My Faves' play list." I used his own words against him. He blushed and I laughed. "It's alright. Her songs get stuck in my head a lot... Oh my god! You like Architecture in Helsinki?" I asked.

"Yup... discovered them on iTunes about a week ago... got hooked. Shane and Nate are threatening to confiscate my iPod if I don't stop playing their music."

"You know, they can confiscate your music, but they cannot confiscate your KNOWLEDGE of the music." He looked at me oddly. "Jordie and Hayley confiscated my iPod for the same thing, except it was Paramore... so I decided to sing 'That's What You Get' as loudly and off key as possible in their ears until they gave it back."

"Wow, Trish, you's a bitch." He laughed with a smile on his face. "When I want to be. Wait, don't tell me that you love 'Juno' too?" I asked.


	3. Hamburgers,1st Kisses,and Incognito Cars

After we left the theater, we were heading toward the downtown area. "Are you sure you want to go somewhere down here? You're gonna be recognized."

"Not where we're heading." he replied as we turned into a parking deck. After we parked and helped me out, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat out of the backseat. "Thought that you said that no one would recognize you?" "Where we're eating, yes, but getting there, maybe." We walked out of the parking deck and we walked about a block to a place called Ray's. "Welcome to Uncle Ray's" he said as he held the door open for me. "Uncle?" "Yeah, my mom's older brother. He's very protective of her and maybe even more so toward me and my brothers. It's kind of like having a guard dog, except he can let himself outside to pee, and he's not as fluffy."

"Hey! I think that I'm fluffy! And your aunt does too."

"Uncle Ray!" he said as he embraced what looks and sounds like his favorite uncle. "Uncle Ray, may I introduce my new friend, Trisha Davis." Wow, he actually remembered my last name. I know I only mentioned once. "Trisha, This is my Uncle Ray, oh and here's Aunt B! Can we go some where a little less public before I'm noticed, please?"  
"Oh, yeah! Right this way, please." As 'Uncle Ray', as he had expressed that was what I should call him, led the way to a private dining floor, Jason held my hand. And not just like a friendly holding of hands. When our fingers laced together, our hands just melded together, like they were made to fit each other. Not to mention the sparks that I felt. It seriously felt like I was holding onto a live wire, but I didn't want to let him go. Uncle Ray led us to a table on the top floor.

The whole place had a 50's-ish vibe to it. There was all kinds of different memorabilia from the fifties, records hanging from the ceiling, an authentic jukebox, that still has fifties music in it, and all kinds of items on the walls. Jason pulled out my chair for me. OK, so, I have decided he is so not gay. Internal squeal. He sat down opposite me and grabbed a menu that was balanced on the napkin rack and handed me one. "So, what's good here?" I say, opening the menu and glancing at the pages.

"Ray's burger with extra mayo, no pickles, and a side of sweet potato fries. That's my usual order. That or a smoked meat sandwich." "That first one sounds good, just no onions on mine and I would like a cherry coke to drink."

"Look at the menu. Ray's Burger- hamburger with Monterrey jack cheese, mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, tomatoes, lettuce , mushrooms. There are no onions to be found. The burger actually dates back to when my uncle and my mom would experiment in the kitchen... this was her favorite. She hated onions." "That sounds like the perfect burger."

"It is. I've always ordered it since I was able to put solid food in my mouth." Instantly, I imagined a little Jason shoving bits of burger in his mouth. If that image wasn't cute, I don't know what is.

"Can I take your order?" Aunt Billie Jean asked. "Yeah, we'll both have Ray's burger with extra mayo, no pickles, with a side of sweet potato fries. Also, 2 cherry colas." He said. Aunt Billie Jean smiled and pinched his cheeks. "My little Jason's got himself a girlfriend!" She cooed. Jason blushed.

"Aunt B!" He whined. Meanwhile, I was sitting in my seat, laughing at the interaction. "She's a very pretty girl, Jase." I heard her whisper to him. He glanced at me and nodded. "I know."

"Anyways, dolls, I'm going to go get your drinks. Be back in a tick!" Once she left, Jason rotated to look at me. "Sorry 'bout that, you know how family can be."

"I like your family. They're... special. PLUS, your auntie called me pretty." He blushed again... aw. How cute. "You heard that?" He asked. I nodded. "And I heard your response. Thank you." I blushed a bit. We just sat there, lost in each others' gaze. We just stayed like that for a while. Jason was the first to break the silence, "I can't believe that never noticed those before."

"Noticed what?" I nervously asked, running my fingers through my hair, putting a curl behind my ear. He reached across the table and in one soft and swift motion, he pulled the curl I had just subconsciously movedfrom behind my ear and placed his hand on my cheek. "Your eyes, they're absolutely gorgeous and the most resplendent shade of blue I have ever seen." I almost literally melted at his touch and his words. I can't believe underneath that silly, simpleminded and boyish exterior was a mature, sensible and... well just plain wonderful man. I saw him look down at my lips, and then inch his face closer to mine, and my mind started going frantic. _OH MY GOD, HE'S GONNA KISS ME. Closer... closer... COME CLOSER, IDIOT! _I could taste his breath on my lips, that's how close he was. And then...

"Two cherry colas!" Aunt Billie Jean said as she placed the drinks in front of us. We jumped apart and we both looked at her with annoyed expressions on our faces. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" She asked , setting the colas on the table.

"It's no big deal, Auntie B." Jason said to her. '_It's no big deal'... he doesn't like me. _Aunt B left the cherry colas in front of us, and then went back to the kitchen. Instead of talking to Jason, I stared at my cherry cola and played with my straw. "Trish, are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head and continued playing with my straw. "Did I say something?" I nodded and pushed my drink away from me and he sighed. "Was it something along the lines of 'It's no big deal, Auntie B'?" He asked. Again, I nodded. I felt his fingers push my chin upwards, so I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt what felt like lips on my own. I opened my eyes and saw that Jason was, indeed, kissing me. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, while my fingers found their way into his curls and his hands were on my cheeks. We finally pulled apart, but just slightly, when we needed to breathe. "Wow." was all I could say. This caused him to smile. He took his right hand from my cheek and took a hold of my right one and kissed the top of my hand. He laid our clasped hands on the table. Wow, anyone who knows me knows that it takes a while for me to get this close to some one, but Jason is different somehow. Good different.

We were sitting there just staring at each other, again. "What are you thinking about right now?" Jason asked, finally breaking the silence. I blushed, " Promise you won't laugh?" He cracked a grin and sang, "Cross my heart and hope to die." I giggled at his reference to another Marianas Trench song. "Okay, being truthfully honest, I was thinking about how wonderful you are and how lucky I am to have found wonderful you."

"No, I'm the lucky one." he replied, with a sparkle in his eyes. We started to lean in to kiss again, but just as we started we heard Aunt B coming up the stairs with our food. "Here we go!! Enjoy!" she said, as she sat our plates in front of us, but instead of walking away, she just stood there staring at us. Jason cleared his throat, "Umm, Aunt B, don't you think Uncle Ray needs help downstairs?"

"Oh, silly me, you two love birds want to be left alone. There's a button on the wall behind you. If you need anything, just press it." And she was gone, thank God. "Actually, I'll be right back. You be okay for a few minutes?" I laughed, "Yes, I'll be fine but don't be gone too long." He went to the stairs, turned back and blew me a kiss, and skipped down the stairs. OMG! Could he be any more amazing?

A few minutes later, he reappeared. "You haven't touched your food?" I smiled, "No, I was waiting on you, silly." I replied, as he sat back in his seat. After we ate, by the way, best burger EVER, talked and laughed, he took my hand, "Would you honor me with a dance?" Before I could respond, he had pulled me out of my seat and into his arms. We walked over to the jukebox and he picked a song. As the beginning of the fifties song started, he lead me to the middle of the floor. It was "Earth Angel" by the Penguins. We waltzed and floated across the floor. When the song was over, I noticed a new song playing, but it wasn't coming from the jukebox. It was coming from the stairs. It was my favorite song off MT's new album, "Good to you". Jason started singing along with the music as we danced across the floor.

_Every one's around, _

_No words are coming now _

_And I can't find my breath _

_Can we just say the rest with no sound. _

_And I know this isn't enough, _

_I still don't measure up. _

_And I'm not prepared; _

_Sorry is never there when you need it_

_And I do _

_Want you to know _

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do _

_Want you to know I think _

_You'd be good to me and _

_I'd be so good to you. _

_I would_

"Sing with me." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but sing along.

_I thought I saw a sign _

_Somewhere between the lines_

_But maybe it's me, _

_Maybe I only see what I want. _

_I still have your letter, _

_Just got caught between _

_Someone I just invented, _

_Who I really am and who I've become_

_And I do _

_Want you to know _

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do _

_Want you to know I think _

_You'd be good to me and _

_I'd be so good to you. _

At this point, we stopped dancing was just standing there singing to each other.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa _

_Yeah_

_I would _

As the music picked back up, Jason has us waltzing again.

_And I do _

_Want you to know _

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do _

_Want you to know I think _

_You'd be good to me and _

_I'd be so good to you. _

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you. _

_Yeah_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you. _

When the song ended, we shared the most perfect kiss ever. Allie & Noah had nothing on us. (The Notebook reference, for all of you who don't know) I didn't want it to end, but as we all know, all good things come to an end. When it did, he leaned his forehead against mine. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded because I was speechless. We walked downstairs, my arm around his waist and his across my shoulders. We peeked to make sure that no one was in the foyer before we came all the way down. Uncle Ray and Auntie B were talking to each other, but they stopped as we came off the stairs. "Aww, ain't you two cute?"

"How much do I owe you, Uncle Ray?" Jason pulled out his wallet. Uncle Ray held his hand up, "Nope, it's on the house tonight." "Are you sure?"

"Yep! Now you two have a good rest of your night." "Thanks, Uncle Ray! Night, Auntie B!" "Thank you so much. It was wonderful. Night." Jason grabbed his hat from the hook by the door as we headed out.

When we walked out the front door, Jason had put his hat and sunglasses on and had given me a pair to put on so we could hide our identities as much as we could to make it to the car.

After about a ten minute drive, we arrived at a park with a lake and beach. Thankfully, there was no one else around, so we got to lose the disguises.

We took our shoes off and walked down the beach, with the full moon reflecting off the still smooth surface of the water being the only source of light we needed. We walked and talked and kissed until midnight. Only reason we stopped at midnight was Jason's phone wouldn't stop going off. Apparently, even though Jason was a legal adult, he still had a curfew. The band was trying to keep up a clean image because they have a lot of younger fans. "I don't want to go, but I do have to be at an early morning radio interview in a few hours." "Oh, well, I guess we need to go then." "You're not upset, are you?" I laughed. "What? No, you've been a superstar for a few years now and you just met me today, I don't expect you to drop everything that you have accomplished to be with me." Jason pulled me close, "You are completely amazing."

As we finally made our way to the car and on the way home, we started making plans for tomorrow. After the interview, the guys were free for the rest of the day. So, at lunch time, I was to get the girls over to my place. Then, Jason is bring the guys over to meet me and my friends. We pulled into my driveway and Jason cut off his 'incognito' car, as he called it. It's a deep sapphire 2009 Nissan Murano LE. It's so nice. I can't wait to see his other cars. "Well, see you tomorrow." he leaned in to kiss me, but I put my finger up to block his lips. "Don't you mean later? It's almost one in the morning." He frowned against my finger. "Awe, poor baby, here left me fix that." I moved my finger and replaced it with my lips. I felt him smile before he deepened the kiss. I pulled away. "You have to go. You have to be bright and perky for that interview in a few hours." He frowned again. "One more quick one for the road?" and gave him a quick peck and slid out of the car and shut the door. I ran to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it and went back out on the porch. I leaned over the railing and blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. I stood there until his car was no longer visible. I walked back inside and shut and locked the front door.  
"It's a little late, isn't?"

I whirl around to see Jordie and Hayley in their pajamas, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "OMG, guys! Scare me to death next time, why don't ya?"

They looked at each other. Then at me. I'm getting a little scared. They got behind me and push me up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"We got to get you into your Pj's so you can tell us what kept you out so late."

After an half of an hour, we were all sitting on my king-sized bed, in our pajamas, and I had given them a few, but not all the details. "Awe, come on, Trish, you know we want more than that!!" I yawned. "Tell ya what, let's get some sleep and I'll divulge more details later, okay?" They finally conceded and went to their rooms. Yes, my best friends have their own rooms in my house. My parents gave me this really awesome house for my birthday last year. It's a huge 4 bedroom/3 bathroom ranch house. Both of my parents are real estate agents and what is called flippers. They buy houses that need repair and/or updating and then sell them to make a profit. I think my house started as a flip but they gave it to me instead.

I laid back in my bed and let today's events play like a movie in my mind, but it was kinda like one of the 4-D movie, where you wear the 3-D Glasses so the screen jumps out at you and you could feel things that were happening. Like I could feel Jason's arms when he caught me, the sparks when he held my hand, and the fireworks the first time we kissed. I let it play over and over and I feel into the best sleep I had had in ages.


	4. Cheerios, Being Evil, and Thai Food

Damn you sun. Damn you. Damn you to hang by the neck until dead.

Damn. You.

The reason I was cursing the sun this lovely morning was because it was shining right in my face, a full 7 hours after I fell asleep, waking me up from my amazingly vivid dream of Jason. I could almost feel his soft lips on mine...

Damn you.

Since it was 10 am, and I knew I would sleep in until 2 if I tried to go back, I decided that I would go downstairs and make myself a nice steaming cup of coffee... and maybe some Cheerios... with strawberries... mmm... Breakfast. I got downstairs and smelled coffee. Mmm... wait... That is NOT a good sign. Someone was up. I glanced back at the stairs... Okay, Trish. Either go back upstairs and sleep through the whole day or...

Face the screaming demons from hell. For some odd reason, I chose the later. (It was probably the smell of that wonderful black liquid that convinced me) Before walking into the kitchen, I took a deep breath, and then stepped in.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Jordie yelled. "Yeah, welcome to the land of the living!" Hayley added. "Hey, you wouldn't want to join the land of the living if you were having the dream I was having." I told them as I walked over to the coffee pot and made me a cup.

They scoffed. I laughed inwardly as I took my time putting my breakfast together. They must have lost all their patience during the night. "Are you going to take what's left of the morning to make your breakfast?" "Well, if you had my breakfast waiting for me, we wouldn't have this problem now, would we?" I retorted. Why do I feel so evil this morning? It feels goooooooooooooood.

"Trisha!" Jordie whined. "We wanna hear the rest of the deets about last night!" "Yeah! Come on, T!!" Hayley added with a pout. I shook my head.

"If you want it, you need to... tempt me with something... Something... big. Extravagant. Something special..." I said, glancing at Jordie. She glared at me. "NO! NO! NO! NO! I will NOT give you my signed Shane Gray picture! NO! You have your own Gray!"

I held my hand out. "Either give me the picture, or I don't tell either of you anymore of what happened last night." Jordie looked at my hand, and then at Hayley, and then at me, and then she sighed and got up. She walked as slowly as she could out of the kitchen, and then up to her room, where her wallet was. She came back downstairs with the picture clutched in her hands, which were held against her chest. "Jord, are you sure you want to give up your pic of Shane just for the deets of what happened on her date with Jason?" Hayley stepped in between me and Jordie, to make sure she was making the right decision. Jordie seriously was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know." She wailed. Hayley held out her hand. "Come on, Jordie-Jord... we don't need to know every-" "YES WE DO!" Jordie yelled, cutting Hayley off. "If we don't know, it will eat us up inside for ETERNITY!" She handed me the coveted picture, "This better be good." I went to put it in my pocket on my pjs. "WAIT! Let me have just... one last moment with my Shaney?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and passed her the picture. "Shaney." She sobbed. "I know... this is hard for me too. I just want to say... I love you, I really do." During the whole time, I'm dying I'm laughing so hard. Jason and I have such a big surprise for those two. "I'm sorry! I don't want to leave you either. I wish it could be different, but it's not!" It was so funny how pathetic she looked. "You finished?" I asked, trying to keep up my evil facade. Jordie kissed the picture and then handed it to me. "Yes, I'm done." She whispered. "Goodbye love, goodbye love, just came to say, goodbye love, goodbye!" She sang.

"Now, if you're finished, I'll hold up my end of the bargain." I sat down at table, laying the picture down on the table where it was still very visible. Jordie sat on my right, still sniffing, and Hayley, on my left. She leaned toward me to whisper in my ear, "Was that really necessary, Trish? It was kinda harsh." "It will be well worth it." With a confused look, Hayley sat back and I began telling the story. By the time I was done, Hayley was squealing, and Jordie was looking sadly at the picture.

"Oh, Jord, get over it! There are more pictures of him in the world!" Hayley exclaimed. Jordie glared at her. "If you had a signed picture of Nate, would you let it go and be perky and happy afterwards?" My cell started ringing. I bolted upstairs to my room to answer it. I smiled when I saw who it was. "Hey, handsome." "Hey, beautiful. So, I just wanted to call and let you know that we will be there around 1:30." "Awesome. Oh and just to let you know, the girls still don't have a clue." "Really?" "I haven't even told them about you coming yet." "Well, gotta go. I had a small break from the interview and I wanted to call and give you a heads up. Love you." "Love you, too! Bye!" "Bye!" I hung up and squealed quietly. I composed my self and went back downstairs.

"Let me guess, Jason?" Jordie asked. "Yes, and he's coming over for lunch." I said, like it was normal for pop superstars to be coming to my house. Hayley spit....no, spewed her coffee all over Jordie. "WHAT????" Hayley cried. "OWWWWW!" Jordie yelled "Jason wants to come over and have lunch with us so he can get what he called 'the best friend approval'." I said, again, like it was no big deal. Both girls squealed like little middle school girls. "Girlies... cool it. Now, we don't have time to make anything, so Mexican or Thai." I said, holding up two different menus. Jordie and Hayley looked at each other and then at me and replied,"Thai."

"Okay, Thai it is. Now, I know you two want to get ready, so I'll take care of ordering the food. You two can go ahead." But, they were gone before I had finished talking. "Don't overdress!!! Just jeans and a t-shirt!!" I yelled after them. I walked back up to my room and grabbed the credit card from my purse that Jason gave me to order the food. Even when he's not here, he's still being a gentleman. I grabbed my house phone and punched in the number to my favorite Thai take out place, B.C. Wong's.

Once I had finished ordering the food, I jumped in the shower. Once I was out, I blew dry and straightened my hair then went to my closet to finds something to wear. I finally decided on a purple t-shirt with silver stars all over it with a black scarf and black jeans. After adding my purple low top converse and matching sliver star jewelry, I went back to the bathroom to put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Once I had deemed my self ready, I went to check on the other girls, but I was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

I turned on my heel to check to see who was at the door. I checked my phone and it was just after 1 so I knew it couldn't be the guys yet, so it had to be the food. After I signed the slip, I grabbed the bags of food and went to the kitchen to set it all up. As I was finishing plating the final entrée, the girls walked into the kitchen. "Whoa, do you think you got enough food?" Hayley asked, gazing at the spread laid out on the island. "Just wanted to have a variety." Looks like they listened to me when I told them not to over dress. Hayley was wearing a pink 3/4 length sleeved shirt with a green vest and khaki capris with matching ballet flats. Wearing a plain white tee with a blue tie covered in pink, orange, yellow, black, purple, red and green squares, black skinnies and yellow high-tops, Jordie was still sulking. "What? You're not even a little bit excited to see Jason again?" I asked her. But before she could answer, Hayley interrupted her. "Hold it! Back it up and stop! You met Jason already?"

"Yeah! She helped me get ready yesterday and she had to make her presence known. She called me Trisha Bear in front of him! I swear if he wasn't standing there, I just might have strangled her there on the spot." I said the last but to get something out of Jordie, but it didn't work. "Well he should be here any minute so let's get the glasses ready and we'll serve ourselves buffet style." As I got the last word out of my mouth, the door bell rang. "I'll get it, you get the cups ready." I said before the bolted for the door. "You're no fun anymore." Hayley said as I left the kitchen to get the door.


	5. Gentlemen, Nicknames,&Love Proclimations

I open the door to see Jason and his brothers standing at my front door. It was kinda surreal. "Trish, sweetie, you okay?" I know I heard him but it was like my mouth and brain wouldn't work. Jason rolled his eyes and leaned in and kissed me. My brain finally kicked in and I embraced him as we kissed. "Wow." "Hello to you too." He smiled. "Let me introduce my brothers, Shane and Nate." "It's very nice to meet you both." I said. I went to shake Shane's hand first but he surprised me when he pulled me into a hug. And Nate followed suit. "Okay, so it won't be hard to figure out which one is which. Jordie is in the white shirt with the colorful tie and Hayley is in the pink and green. Jordie likes Shane and Hales like Nate. Oh, and just to warn you, Shane, Jordie might be a tiny bit overly protective you." I finished, biting my finger tip. "And why is that?" He asked, looking very confused. I pulled the frail picture from my pocket and showed it to him. "She has had this signed picture of you in her wallet for over a year and half, and I was very evil and took it from her, so you could get her a new one." He took the picture from me. "Wow. I can't believe you got it from her."

"Okay, enough talking. We have two girls to surprise." I said to get us back on track. "Now, you two just hang back for a second, because it will be chaos for just one Gray, not to mention all three. " I grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Look who's here!" I said as we entered the room. Jason introduced himself to Hales and greeted Jordie, who were still just a bit star stuck. "Now, if you ladies don't mind, I brought some friends with me. Would you like to meet them?" Jordie and Hayley's eyes about popped out of their heads. They were able to get 'sure' out. "Guys?" He said, sticking his head out the door into the hall. When Shane and Nate came in, Jordie and Hayley were speechless for a moment then grabbed me and pulled me outside. As I was being taken, I called to the boys,"We'll be right back!"  
Once we were in the back yard, I asked them, "What is wrong with you two? I...." OWWWWWWW! They had to scream... and they had to make me come along.

"Dudes... not cool." I said. Jordie pulled me into a hug.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Not as much as I love Shane, but, I LOVE YOU!" She yelled in my ear. I heard a knock from the window, so I turned my head around and saw Jason looking out the window. He slid it open and leaned out a bit.

"We can hear you, you know." He announced. Jordie blushed and let go of me, while Hayley just laughed her head off. "Can it, half breed." Jordie shot. Hayley stuck her tongue out. "Shut it, Vamp." Hayley retorted. Jordie pouted. "IT WAS 2 BUG BITES PARALLEL TO EACH OTHER, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

And with that, Jordie stomped back into the house. We followed her, firstly to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid, and secondly, because it had started raining, and Hayley and I didn't want to ruin our hair. We walked back into the kitchen with the guys still waiting on us to eat. They're all gentlemen, albeit, Shane was getting a little impatient. "We ready to eat yet?" Nate smacked him on the back of the head. "Dude! Impatient much?" He asked. "Seriously, Trish, can we eat? I'm hungry!" Jordie whined. I rolled my eyes. "You're always hungry." I stated. Jordie shrugged. "So what? I still look good." She said smugly. I could have sworn that I heard Shane say 'she sure does.' Ohhh, I smell love in the making!!

"Okay, let's eat before it gets cold!" I announce. Everyone else got in line to fix their plate while I grabbed two extra plates and glasses for Shane and Nate. "Here ya go, boys!" We all gathered around the table. Jason and myself, then Jordie and Shane, followed by Nate and Hayley. We spent the next hour, eating and getting to know each other, and it stopped raining before we finished. Both Shane and Jordie and Hayley and Nate started getting cozy during lunch.

"Ahh, it stopped raining." Jason stated. "Why don't we go to the basement?" I hinted. "What's in the basement?" Nate asked. "Let's go down there and find out, shall we?" I lead the way from the kitchen to the door to the basement. "Guests first," I gestured to the boys, "And I won't take no for an answer." as I lightly shoved Jason onto the first step. Jason lead the way as his brothers followed. "Where's the switch?" Jason asked, being that it was dark down there.

"Ready?" we asked. Before they could answer, I flipped the switch to reveal the ultimate media room. In one corner was several guitars, a drum set, a keyboard and a few microphones attached to a computer and sound system. There is a video gaming corner. I had all the gaming consoles you could think of and everything you would need for them. A pool table, a air hockey table, a pinball table, a karaoke machine, a card table, a dart board and a few couches was spread throughout the rest of the space.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. Shane and Nate looked at each other then back at me. "I think that we might be coming over more often, if it's okay with you?" Shane asked.

"Of COURSE it's okay with us! Hang, if you wanna stay here, that's fine too!" Jordie exclaimed. "Smooth, Vamp." Hayley said sarcastically, and then Jordie gave her 'the death glare.'

"I know, I'm like... a smooth criminal!" Shane just stared at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" Jordie asked. "You like Michael Jackson?" Shane asked slowly. "He's, like, super cramazing... of COURSE I like him... No... I idolize him!" Jordie added as an after thought.

"Marry me?" Shane asked. Jordie giggled and rolled her eyes. I burst out laughing when I heard Jordie speak again. With a thick and believable southern accent, she said, "Why, Mr. Gray, I do declare!" She then proceeded to playfully slap his arm.

To prevent another awkward moment, I chimed in, "So what do you guys wanna do first?" Right as I finished getting the words out of my mouth, Shane and Nate had noticed the RockBand setup for the Wii and yelled,"RockBand!!!" and bolted for it. Jordie and Hayley followed them, shaking their heads and giggling.

"What about you?" Jason pointed to the acoustic guitar that was set by the drum set. "May I?" "Of course." "A Barry Dudley?" he asked confused. "Yeah, I know the guy. Back when I was little, he dated and was engaged to my aunt and we, my brother and I, called him Uncle Barry. Later on, he started his own guitar shop in Atlanta and he's getting popular. And he made and sent me an custom acoustic guitar for my 20th birthday. It's my favorite."

He started strumming the strings. "Wow, what sound. It's so pure." We went and sat on one of the couches. I leaned over and whisper-sang in his ear, "Sing sing to me" He laughed, then strummed and continued the song, "Sing me something I need, Sing new, sing good, God I wish that I could." we laughed.

After we stopped, he started strumming 'Good to You'. "Is that going to be our song?" I asked. "I just feels right singing it to you." He leaned toward me and our lips almost touch when....


	6. 80sSongs,iPodCommercials,&KillerChops

"SO, ONE TWO THREE, TAKE MY HAND AND COME WITH ME, BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO FINE AND I REALLY WANNA MAKE YOU MINE!" Jordie sang loudly, and surprisingly in key, while Hayley played bass, Nate was on the drums, and Shane played guitar, though he seemed a little... distracted. He was paying more attention to Jordie than he was to the screen. "Shane, I'm so powning you, right now!!" Nate said, bringing Shane back to reality. Nate was hitting a killer combo and Shane was struggling to get back in the game. Jason and I just laughed watching their little performance.

"Are you gonna be my girl!! Yeah!" Jordie finished the song. Jason and I cheered as they finished. Jordie bowed to the clapping. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm here Monday through Wednesday, and then, Thursday through Sunday, you can find me in my shrine to the amazing Shane Gray!" This caused all of us to bust out laughing, except Shane, who was playfully scolding Jordie. "Okay, you two have to play this time." I looked at Jason. "I want lead guitar!" he yelled, successfully taking it from Shane and he grabbed the microphone from Jordie and handed it to me, "You're singing." While I argued with Jason that I wasn't going to sing, Shane and Jordie pick the next song.

By the time we finished the song had started. It was "Call Me" by Blondie. Jordie is so dead. She knows I love this song, but she also knows that I tend to get really into it, that I start looking... well... I dance, but not WELL... It's more like an awkward teenager that thinks that they're really cool, when they really look like an iPod commercial on silent.

I closed my eyes and started singing. I didn't have to watch the screen because I know the song backwards and forwards... and upside down, after we discovered it. The further I got into the song, the more I let loose. I could hear Jordie's giggle, and Hayley's guffaw, and even Shane and Nate's snorts of laughter, but never, not once, did I hear Jason even try to hide a laugh. I sneaked a glance at him, just as he was doing the same to me, and then he winked at me, causing me to stumble on the words. It took me a second to recover, but once I did, I finished strong. Everyone cheered.

"You've got killer chops!" Nate exclaimed in shock. "I'm speechless." Shane said, making Jordie giggle. "Silly, you can't speak if you're speechless."

"See? Told ya." Jason said to me. "You think that's amazing? You should hear the latest song she wrote, I told her it has the makings of a hit song." Oh, Jordie. Do you have a death wish? "Whoa, you're a songwriter?" Jason asked me. I blushed, "Yeah. My newest one is called 'Hear Me'." "And it's amazing! You have to play it for them." Hayley added. "No, we should play it together." Jordie shouted. "Nate can play the drums, Shane and Jason guitars, Hayley on the keys, Trish on lead vocals and I'll be back up vocals." I follow Jordie as she was heading to pull the sheet music from filing cabinet where I kept them.

I pulled her to the side, "What are you doing?" "Just show your bf and his bros how uber talented you are." She grabbed the sheet music from the file.

"Who's ready to learn Trisha's new song?" Jordie yelled. I just gave up. Once Jordie puts her mind to do something, there's no stopping her. After she handed out all the different parts out, the guys studied it and we helped them with some parts. The only reason Hayley and Jordie helped was that they help me during the writing process and play the different tracks so I can hear what it sounds like.

"Wow, this is going to be great!" Nate said. "Yeah, let's do this!!" Shane said. After everyone got into place and instead of standing in front of them like a normal band, Jordie insisted that I face them so they could watch me as I performed and as I stated earlier, Jordie is hard headed and she won't be swayed once her mind is made up, I counted off the beat and started singing starting with just the keyboard.

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_You gotta be out there _

_You gotta be somewhere _

_Wherever you are, I'm waiting _

_'Cause there are these nights when _

_I sing myself to sleep _

_And I'm hopin' my dreams _

_Bring you close to me _

_Are you listening? _

_Hear me _

_I'm cryin' out _

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down _

_Find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd _

_It's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Can you hear me? _

_Hear me _

_I used to be scared of _

_Letting someone in _

_But it gets so lonely _

_Being on my own _

_No one to talk to _

_And no one to hold me _

_I'm not always strong _

_Oh, I need you here _

_Are you listening? _

_Hear me _

_I'm cryin' out _

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down _

_Find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd _

_It's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild _

_I fall, but I try _

_I need someone to understand _

_Can you hear me? _

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby I've fought _

_For all that I've got _

_Can you hear me? _

_Hear me _

_I'm cryin' out _

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down _

_Find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd _

_It's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Can you hear me? _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Can you hear me? _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh... _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

_Hear me _

When I finished, I heard clapping. I opened my eyes, having closed them most of the time while I was singing, and saw that all the guys and Hayley were clapping, while Jordie had an 'I told you so' look on her face. I smiled at her and rolled my eyes, and she stuck her abnormally long tongue out at me. Jason put the guitar down and walked over and picked me up and spun me around. "You are absolutely amazing." He told me after he sat me down and then pulled me into a quick but passionate kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Shane yelled. "This IS a room!" Jason responded. "Well....Get your own!!" Shane retaliated.

"Well, if you want to get technical, I own this house, therefore, I own this room. So why don't you all get out?" I offered. "And miss watching you sucking face with one of People's Sexiest Men Alive over here? I think not." Jordie said. I glared at her, and she put her hands up in defense. "Fine, come on. Everybody upstairs to my room. I have this awesome bag I want to show you guys." I ALMOST felt bad for the guys, because I knew that Jordie was talking about her beauty bag, but it also meant alone time with Jason...


	7. Tickle Fight, Makeovers, and Pissed Off

Once I heard the door at the top of the stairs completely close, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. They were gone and I was alone with Jason. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the couch that we had occupied earlier. "Now, where were we?" he smirked. I shrieked in amusement as he pushed me down. He then leaned down, as if he were going to kiss me, but then his fingers started assaulting my sides, making me laugh.

"Jase! Stop!" I exclaimed between laughs. I was extremely ticklish and he was being relentless in his attack. "Jase.. please... stop.. can't... breathe." I finally got out between giggles. "Nope. Won't stop till you say that Jason Gray is the most awesome boyfriend ever." What? Of course, he is. "Jason Gray is the most awesome boyfriend ever and I don't think I'll ever find another one like him." He stopped. "That last part wasn't asked for... but hey, I shouldn't complain." He placed his hands on either side of my face. "And may I add that you are the most amazing girlfriend ever and I don't think that I will ever find another one like you." With that, I leaned up and placed my lips against his. He smiled and then deepened the kiss.

"GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!" We heard Nate yell as he ran down the stairs, making us groan. Jason rolled off of me just in time for Nate to appear... only he didn't really LOOK like Nate. This 'Nate' had the left half of his hair straightened, and some 'guyliner' on... he looked ridiculous. Jason and I looked at each other and then burst out into laughter, and Nate glared, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nate!!! I'm not finished!!" we hear Jordie yell from the top of the stairs that led to our rooms.

Nate's face went from mad to panicked in less than one second. "Please, Trish, you gotta get her to stop! I look like I belong in Fall Out Boy or something!" Nate pleaded with me. How could I resist that pitiful face. I sighed, "Okay, go hide in the closet until I can get her to chill, alright?" "THANK YOU!!!!"

And with that, he was gone just as Jordie came down the stairs, 3 stairs at a time, as usual. "Oh Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate... come out, come out wherever you are!" Jordie sang as she appeared with a brush in one hand.

I stood beside Jason with my arms crossed, tapping my foot. I always tap my foot when I either mad or annoyed. Jordie picked up on it when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, what's got your knickers in a knot?" "What do you think?" I reply. Jordie hung her head. "I was just trying something different on him." "You've got him so freaked that he won't come out of hiding until I get you to promise that you'll behave your self." Then, I whispered so Nate couldn't her me,"Although, with his hair all straight, I barely recognized him. Might be good for days when he has to blend in."

"You guys aren't HONESTLY siding with her, are you?" Nate asked from the closet."No, I was just saying that when you're trying to be INCOGNITO, that straightening your hair would help." I responded. "Oh." is all we heard. Jason and I turned back to Jordie. "Now, do you promise to leave him alone?" "Yeah." she said disheartened and went back upstairs.

Once she was back up stairs, I opened the closet door, "All you need to do is wet your hair and your curls will just bounce back right?" I asked Nate. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I pointed up the stairs. "Go to my room and you can use my bathroom to wash your hair. There's a small closet with towels and a hair dryer. Use what ever you need." "Thanks, Trish. You're awesome." He gave me a hug and ran upstairs.

We were finally alone, again. Just as we were about to comfy on the couch again, we heard a big thump from above us followed by a fit of laughter, and then a scream. We got up and started heading upstairs to see what was going on.


	8. Cameras, Sunglasses, and Gadgets

Once we had reached the top of the stairs, we went to come out and we were verbally stopped. "Don't!!! They found us." Nate said, his hair wrapped up in a towel, looking extremely silly. "Who founds us?" Jason asked. I looked at Jason. "They?" I peeked around the corner to be blinded by flashing bulbs. I screamed, part from being blinded and part from being pulled back to where I was. "Stalkerazzi." He said.

"That doesn't sound to pleasant." I commented. Jason nodded. "They're like vultures... they follow us around like crazy.""You know that they're never gonna leave." Shane said. "We have to get out of here." Nate said, pulling the towel off of his head. "You think we could all get out to your car to make a getaway?" Jordie asked. "Yeah. Good thing I brought the Navigator today."

"Okay, Jordie, Hayley, run upstairs and grab some hats and sunglasses for everyone, Nate and Shane, head toward us. We'll stay put till Jordz and Hales get back." Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Okay, now go!" Jordz and Hales bolted up the stairs and Nate and Shane started making their way over toward us where we were hiding in the stairwell that went to the basement.

"Don't you wish that you had kept your hair half straight?" I asked Nate. He glared at me and chose not to respond... fine, be that way. "Why is it taking so long for them to get a handful of hats and sunglasses? It's not like they don't have a lot. Combined, they have enough hats to provide for every kid in third world countries, and then some!" I exclaimed. The guys were looking at me funny as Jordz and Hales finally joined us in our hiding spot. They passed out their findings.

"Okay, here's what we do. The door to the garage is at the end of this hall. We go, one at a time, to the garage and once we're all there, I'll grab the spare remote to the garage and we count to three and run for the Navigator." I winced. "Great! Let's do it!" Jason said. Awe, he's supporting my idea, not now! You have to get the pop stars out of the house!! "Okay, Nate, you go first." Nate slid out and bolted for the garage door. Hayley, Shane, Jordie and I followed suit. Jason was the last to get to the garage. Once we had made it to the garage, we all stood in a row behind the door. I glance at everyone, "Ready?" I say. Everyone shook their heads. I motioned 1,2,3 with my fingers and pushed the button with my finger. The garage door silently opened (Thank you Mom and Dad for putting in the state-of-the-art stuff in my house) which did not draw any attention to us as we made it to the car. We all got in and thought we where home free....until Shane slammed his door shut. "Here they come! Jason, hit it!" Jason turned it on, threw it in reverse, got on the street and took off.


	9. Twister, Finland, and Maturity Levels

A/N: In this chapter, texts are in Italics.

After we had made it away from the 'Stalkerazzi", as Jason has so affectionately called them, I recalled the loud thump from earlier. "Hey, guys, what was that loud bump on the floor before we were attacked?" I asked. "Yeah." Jason and Nate asked. The three other passengers started blushing. "Hales, spill." I say. "Well, Shane, Jordie and I were playing Twister in the dining room. Don't worry, we moved the table into the kitchen. And we hit left hand blue and we all got tangled and fell, hence the bump. But as soon as we hit, the cameras started going off."

"Imagine how bad it's gonna look. Two pretty girls on top of one absolutely mouth watering rock star." Shane said. "It's pop star... wait... You think we're pretty?" Jordie asked. I sighed. "Shane, you're so full of yourself."

"LET HIM ANSWER MY GOSH DARNED QUESTION!" Jordie yelled. Shane rubbed the back of his neck nervously and mumbled something. "What was that?" Jordie asked sweetly. "Yes." "Really?" "Really really." They stared into each others' eyes.

"I hate to break up your moment." "Then, don't." Jordie retorted. I turned and looked at Jason. "What are we gonna do? Those pictures are going to be everywhere and fast. Your label is going to freak out." "I know. That's where we headed, the label's office. Hopefully, they'll be able to put a positive spin on this." "I hate to bust your bubble but how?"

Nate chimed in, "Well..." "No, Nate, we're not telling the label that they're our mom's cousin's niece's cousin again." Jason said a little irritated. Nate pouted. "But it works!" Nate exclaimed. Shane nodded. "It's true, man... it ALWAYS works..." "Oh, so does saying that we're friends from Finland... no one EVER checks up on Finland." Jordie stated. Hayley and I laughed. The guys looked at us odd, well, Shane and Nate did, while Jason kept his eyes on the road, but had that expression on his face.

"We just watched 'Confessions of a Shopoholic' the other day." I explained. All three guys nodded, not wanting a further explanation. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Jordie yawned over dramatically. Jordie, not again.

"Narrowly escaping stalkerazzi sure does wear me out." She said. I rolled my eyes, and then glanced at Hayley. We both knew what was coming. Jordie turned her head a bit so that she could look at Shane. "Do you think that I could use your shoulder as a pillow? Nate's a little short for me to lean on, and it hurts to tilt my head back." Jordie begged with her eyes, while Hayley and I watched. It was only a matter of seconds before... And there it is! As if on cue, Jordie started biting her bottom lip. So predictable...I can't believe she is pulling this on Shane. I felt like screaming, It's obvious that he likes you, you don't have to pull that crap.

"Go ahead... it's not occupied." Jordie squealed quietly and then laid her head on his shoulder. You have got to be kidding me. Jason looked at them from the rear view mirror and grinned.

"They look cute together." He noted. I nodded. "Just wait. Any second now, she's going to...oh, just watch." I pointed to the rear view mirror. As if on cue, Jordie shivered and then whined "I'm cold!" I sighed...Jordie will be Jordie.

What surprised me is the fact that Shane wrapped his arms around her, when there was a blanket right at his feet. Jordie snuggled closer to him, and then winked at me. I nudged Jason, "Told ya." He smiled.

"They seem to be moving a little fast, don't ya think?" I announced. "And we aren't?" He said jokingly. "We're different." "Oh, really?" "Uh-huh. The difference is, we're older, more mature and experienced. Jordie's at the same maturity level as a 3 year old... I don't know about Shane..." "He's just as mature." Jason said, cutting me off, making me laugh. "Perfect match, huh?" I asked. Jason laughed and shook his head in agreement.

"WHY do you keep winning?" We heard Nate yell. I turned around and saw that Nate had his hand in a fist, and Hayley had her hand wrapped around it... Rock, Paper, Scissors. Hayley was the queen of Rock, Paper, Scissors. I guess Nate is figuring this out the hard way.

We finally arrived at their label's LA office. Unfortunately, they had someone waiting on them at the front door. Those pictures were out already? "Oh, great!" I heard Shane say as we pulled in to the parking lot. "Not Uncle Brown!" He whined, and then he sunk down, hoping not to be seen. Jordie, having actually fallen asleep on him, snorted in her sleep and then snuggled her face into his chest.

Jason pulled into the closest parking place. We all climbed out except for Jordie and Shane. I think Shane has more than one reason for why he didn't want to get out, besides the obvious not wanting to face his Uncle Brown, who was an executive at their label. It might be the girl who was slumbering peacefully in his lap and the thought of disturbing her was something he just didn't want to do. You could read it as plain as day on his face. I told him to go on, that I would get Jordie and make sure that she made it in. He sent a bittersweet smile toward me. He gently lifted her head and slid out of the seat before he laid it on the seat. She slightly moaned as she adjusted to Shane's lap no longer being there, causing him to frown. "Go on, pop star. She'll be up in a few minutes." Jase threw me the keys and a kiss.

Once Hayley and the guys had got inside, I nudged her shoulder, "Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up." She didn't move. Okay, I guess it's time for desperate measures. "OH, MY, GOD!!! Who's that kissing Shane?" Jordie's body shot up, "Who is that little tramp and where is she? I'm gonna kill her!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She didn't look intimidating at all. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and her clothes were in a bit of disarray. A few seconds later, she looked at me with a very serious face, she has obviously woken up completely now, "Trish, I mean it. Where is the slut that kissed my Shaney?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders," Jordz, chill, there was no kiss. I just said it to get you up. I knew something like that would get you up fast." I added with a smirk on my face. I could see the anger building in her face, but then it suddenly changed into worry. "Where is Shane and the guys? And Hales for that matter?" She asked a little frantic. I guess she's thinking that Shane is gone and she's never gonna see him again and she didn't even get to say goodbye, even though we're still siting in his brother's car. "They're all inside," I pointed to the building behind me. "Now, let's get you presentable so we can go and join the others." A few minutes of straightening, adding makeup, and re-fixing her hair, she had finally said she was good enough to go inside. We walked into the building, after several attempts to get through the revolving door (I swear, we're crippled when it comes to those) and walked towards the elevator.

"Um, Trish? Which floor do we go to?" Jordie asked quietly. I shrugged. I honestly had no idea. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, so I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Jason.

_we're on the 6th floor xoxo_

I smiled and re pocketed my phone. "What did lover boy say?" Jordie asked, sourly. I guess she was just jealous that I was getting texted and she wasn't. "6th floor." I said as we walked into the elevator. Jordie ran straight for the buttons and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't find six." Wooooooow, Jord, really... "Check between five and seven?" I asked. Jordie scanned over the buttons again and smiled. "I found it, Trish! I found it!" She exclaimed like a 3 year old. I nodded. "Good for you, Jord... now PRESS THE STUPID BUTTON!" She blushed and then pressed it in while I had placed my head in my head as I shook it. She still amazes me at how childish she can be. We finally reached the floor where we were supposed to find the boys. The doors opened and we stepped out.

"Ms. Davis and Ms. Reid, please follow me." the receptionist said motioning toward the double doors at the other end of the building. No one has ever called me by my last name since I was in high school. I graduated a few years a ago while Jord is a senior and Hales is a sophomore. Their parents and mine have been good friends for a while, and we've been inseparable since we were little. So, it's just common knowledge that they would be with me on the weekends, especially now that I had my own place. We followed her as she turned right before we reached the doors and led us down the hall way to what was a small conference room.

She opened the doors and Hales was sitting at the table by herself, on her phone. "Hales!" Jordie said, after the doors were closed behind us and we were told that the boys would be joining us in a few minutes, "Where are they?" She didn't look up from her phone, "They're in a meeting in their Uncle's office, those big doors you saw when you came in. They're working on what to tell the press. Personally, I think we should just tell the truth, tell them that we're 'friends' of the guys and they came over to hang out, and the 3 of us were playing Twister and we fell. Perfectly innocent."

"Hales, what is so important on that thing that you can't stop to look at us when you're talking to us?" I ask. She blushed, "Texting Nate." Jordie instantly started pouting. "Lucky." she whispered under her breath. "Jord, you two haven't exchanges numbers yet, that's why he hasn't texted you yet."

Hales' face lit up and her fingers started flying on her keyboard. I figured that Nate had said something really sweet. After sitting there for a few minutes of listening to Jordie pace and whine about how stupid she was for not getting Shane's number yet, her phone started vibrating. She stopped and pulled it out and fell back on the couch I was sitting on. "Jord, you okay?" She turned her phone so I could see the screen. It was a text from Shane.

_Hey there sleeping beauty... You awake yet? xox_

How did.. I walked over to Hales and sat down beside her. "You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Hales smiled. "You know I can't stand to hear her whine, so I sent Nate Jordz' number to give to Shane." I pushed her shoulder. "You..." Hales cut me off "I know, I'm amazing." For the next few minutes, the only thing I heard was the constant clicking of the keys on their phones, the vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr of Hayley's cell when she got a new text, and the sound of 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon every time Jordie would get a text. I felt a little left out.

Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

That can't be Hayley's phone, she's midway through a text, and Jordie hates having her phone on vibrate... by process of elimination, that meant it was my phone! No wonder my leg felt funny. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen.

_Hello, Stranger :) _The text read. I giggled and pressed 'reply'

T: _STRANGER DANGER! MY BODY'S NOBODY'S BODY BUT MINE! :)_  
J: _You know, you're a riot_

T: _I know you are but what am I?_  
J: _Hopelessly in love with a man named Jason Gray?_  
T: _Of course *rolls eyes*_  
J: _You're mean :(_  
T: _Whoever said that I was nice?_  
J: _My auntie Billie and uncle Ray do_  
T: _That's sweet of them... any reason for texting?_

J: _Shane and Nate were doing it..._

T: _Is that the ONLY reason?_

J: _I miss you!_

T: _Miss you too!_

I got no immediate response. Then I heard Jordie's phone, but no clicking, and then the Vrrrr of Hayley's cellphone, but again, no clicking. Then, my phone went off.

_This is Brown Cesario. Due to excessive texting, I have confiscated Jason's cellular device until our 'meeting' is over. Have a nice day._

I looked up at the girls and saw that they were pouting, which probably mirrored my expression.

"Jacked cell?" I asked. "Yeah," they sighed in unison.


	10. Vice President and Troublesome Nephew

The longest half of an hour later, the receptionist came back into the room where we were waiting. "Ladies, if you would please follow me, Mr. Cesario would like for you to join him and the band in his office." We all stood up and followed her to the big double doors that I now noticed had a huge name plate on the door. It read, 'Brown Cesario, Executive Vice President". Executive Vice President of the label? Wow... That's pretty fantastic.

"Wait wait wait wait wait... Their uncle is VICE FRICKEN PRESIDENT of the label? Dude! That's fricken sweet! You struck gold..." I glared at Jordie "Not that you'd take advantage of that." Hayley added, saving Jordie from making another stupid comment. The receptionist opened the door just wide enough to poke her head in, and then she turned around and smiled warmly at us.

"You can go in now." She said, almost too sweetly. We nodded and walked in. When we got in, we saw the guys sitting up straight in 3 comfortable looking chairs, and who I assumed to be their uncle sitting behind a huge desk covered in pictures and papers. Their uncle glanced at us and motioned us in.

"Ladies, sit." He ordered. We scurried over to the empty seats and sat down. "Now, from what I've seen and heard, there has been an incident involving you two of you and my troublesome nephew." "I am NOT troublesome, Uncle Brown!" Shane whined. Brown glared at him, and Shane instantly went quiet. I was beginning not to like this uncle.

"Anyways, we were discussing how we would be able to explain this situation to the public, but before we get to that, may I ask which of you are the ones who got caught in that rather compromising position with my TROUBLESOME nephew?" He asked. Hayley slowly raised her hand, and Jordie turned her head away. I cleared my throat, and then Jordie raised her hand.

"Me, sir." She said quietly. He nodded and rubbed his temples

"Do any of you have any idea how we can explain this to the press?" I hesitantly raised my hand. Brown acknowledged me, "Yes." "Well, what about the truth? A group of friends got together and they fell, playing Twister." I'm just glad that they didn't get any pictures of me and Jason making out. Everyone started to agree with me, which kinda make me feel better. I'd feel much better if I was sitting beside Jason, with him holding my hand.

"Are you sure this is how you want to handle it?" Brown's face had softened a bit, showing a touch of concern. Jason stood up. "Yes, Uncle Brown. You know that is how we were raised. Plus, the truth isn't that bad." He's standing up for me again. He has backed me up on every decision I've made since we have met. "You boys feel the same?" Brown asked Shane and Nate. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, then it's settled. Now, do you boys want to introduce your friends to me?" Jason walked over and stood behind me. "Uncle Brown, may I introduce Trisha Davis, Jordie Reid, and Hayley Noel, ladies, this is Brown Cesario, our uncle." Jordie smiled and then walked up to Brown and shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Jordie and I'm very pleased and frightened to meet you, sir." She said quietly, making Brown laugh.

"Likewise, poppet." He let go of Jordie's hand, and she nervously shuffled back to her seat. "Now, which one of you is Trisha, and which one of you is Hayley?" He asked. Jordie turned and grabbed Hayley's hand, pulling her up beside her and said,"This is Hayley." Jase pulled me next to him and said, "And this is Trisha," looking at me instead of Brown.

"Jason, could I see you privately for a moment?" Brown asked. Shane and Nate moved so that they could be closer to Brown and Jason. "ALONE." "Sure, Uncle Brown." Jason said to his uncle, then he turned back to me and said, "Be right back." He kissed me on the cheek and followed Brown out a side door. I wonder what that's all about, as Shane and Nate collapsed on the comfortable looking sofas in their uncle's office. Jordie and Hayley did the same, Jord by Shane and Hales by Nate. I, on the other hand, started pacing. "I wonder what Brown want with Jase?" I wondered out loud.

"TEA AND SCONES!" Jordie exclaimed. We all stared at her, and she blushed. "Don't British people like tea and scones?" She asked Shane. He laughed and played with her hair.

"Of course they do, but Uncle Brown is from Australia." He said. "Well, aren't they on, like, the same continent?" Jordie asked. I slapped my forehead. She isn't serious, is she? "No, sweetie, different sides of the planet," Shane explained slowly. Jordie pouted. "I wasn't even relatively close!" She whined. Shane smiled, "It's okay, I used to think the same thing. I only figured it out, like... a year ago." He admitted. She looked up at him. "Really?" "Really really." I shook my head. "You must really like that movie, don't you?" I asked Shane. He nodded. "Shrek is a theatrical masterpiece!" He exclaimed. Jordie giggled while I laughed. While all of this is going on, Nate and Hayley were off in their own little world, talking about something or other. Awe, aren't they cute together?

"How much longer are they going to be? They've been talking forever!" I whined. Okay, it had only been like five minutes but being the extra person in the room, not to mention, not knowing what Jason and Brown were talking about, I was getting restless. Wait, I have an idea. I pulled out my phone and started typing away. I mean, my fingers were flying. When inspiration hits me, I have to get it down or I'll forget it and I can't bear the thought of losing anything like that. As soon as I finished, Jason and Brown came back into the office. Jase had a big smile as he walked over to me. He pulled me close and rested his head on my shoulder and we just stood there like that for what felt like an eternity, even though, it was just a few moments. He pulled away, I inwardly frowned. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Brown's office, leaving the others a little confused as was I. "Jase, where are we going?" I giggled, because of the goofy smile on his face. "Nope, just follow me." We got in the elevator and instead of going to the main floor, we went to the basement. "They moved my car down here so we can leave unnoticed," was all he would say. I'm getting just a bit irritated that he won't tell me anything. "Jase, where are we going? Please, tell me." He looked at me with that smile that makes me melt. "I want to take you somewhere where we can be alone. I have something to tell you."


	11. Redding, Twilight, and a Fan Sighting

After a three and an half hour drive, we came to a town in northern California called Redding. We pulled into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant called Caruso's. "Perfect." He said. He jumped out of the car and ran round to open my door. When he opened the door, I was sitting in the passenger seat, still buckled in and my arms folded over my chest. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I just spent three and an half hours riding in a car, not knowing what's going on or where we're going...." If you can't tell, I don't like not knowing things, makes me very cross and frustrated. "Hey, I'm sorry. I thought you would be excited."

"Well, I might be if you would tell me what happened between you and your uncle." He sighed. "How about a comprise, you smile for me and I promise I will tell you what Uncle Brown and I discussed over dinner, okay?" I could tell that he wanted to tell me but he was waiting for the right time and now, knowing that I'm upset, has made his whole demeanor change. He was so happy on the ride up and now he's trying to make up for inadvertently making me upset without telling me. How can I stay mad at that face. "Okay, but on one condition." I said as I unbuckled myself and he helped me from my seat. "Anything." He said. I linked our arms together as he guided me to the main entrance. "Never ever make me sit in a car for three and a half hours without a rest stop... I really have to pee." He laughed and we walked through the front doors of the restaurant. "Then I guess that you're lucky that this place has bathrooms." He said in my ear. I kissed his cheek and then raced off to the bathroom.

When I returned, I looked around for Jason and then spotted him at a slightly secluded part of the tiny restaurant. He was looking around nervously, and glancing at his cellphone every few seconds. As soon as he spotted me, though, his face broke out into a smile. I couldn't help but smile with him as I walked towards the table.

"Hey, they brought us some bread and, I wasn't sure if you like alcohol or not, so I ordered you a Coke, seeing as most of the human population has some liking of the beverage..." I giggled as he rambled.

"I like Coke. It's SO much better than Pepsi." I said. "I know! It's like comparing Twilight to Harry Potter. Harry Potter will ALWAYS come out on top." He announced. Oh no he didn't...

"Excuse me? Twilight is... Amazing!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "I have to admit that the plot for Twilight is great, but the writing isn't so great. Now, JK Rowling had an amazing plot, and she's an accomplished writer." He said smugly. I sighed. There was no way either of us could win. We both had completely different points of view on the subject. Instead, I picked up my menu and scanned over it.

"What's good here?" I asked. "Everything." "That narrows it down." I said sarcastically. He laughed and put down his menu. "Well, I know what I want, what about you?" He asked. I glanced at the menu, but couldn't pick. The waitress then came up to us with our cokes. "Ready to order?" She asked. Jason motioned to me and I groaned. I opened the menu again "Mushroom ravioli." I named the first thing I saw on the menu. The waitress smiled at me, and then turned her attention to Jason. "What about you, doll? What do you want?" She was obviously flirting with him. Why that little...

"Veal Parmesan please." He said politely, while looking at me the whole time. The waitress took our menus and went off to the kitchen. "So anyways, Trish. I didn't bring you here to torture you and have just a nice little meal with you. I brought you here for a reason." He grabbed my hand and smiled. "The reason I brought you here is because this is where my dad asked my mom if she would be his girlfriend." He said. I nodded. "That's so sweet, but Jase, what does that have to do with..." "I've never brought another girl here before." He admitted. Then he was quiet for a second. "Jase... what are you saying?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Trisha Davis, I know that we've only known each other for two days, but I feel like I've known you my whole life... It usually takes knowing a girl for at least a few months for me to even CONSIDER taking her to my uncle's restaurant, but there you were last night. My aunt and uncle told me to bring you back any time, that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and Uncle Brown agrees."

"Jase... where is this going?" I asked. He took another deep breath. "What I'm saying is... Trisha, I really like you. I really do, and I'd really like it if you would be my girlfriend." He said. Instead of speaking, I just nodded my head with a huge smile on my face. He let out his breath and smiled. "You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that." He said. I laughed and sipped my coke. "What about your fans? What happens when they find out?"

"My fans are too young for me... or too old. I've been stalked by a grandmother, did you know that?" I almost choked on my coke from laughter. "But seriously, the fans are more into Shane and Nate, and Uncle Brown seems to think that it's a good idea." "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" I asked. He nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He replied as he placed a kiss on the palm of my hand. And then he kissed me. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but we were interrupted by our waitress with our food. "Here we go," she said, as she walked up, causing us to reluctantly pull apart. "Mushroom ravioli." She said as she placed the food in front of me, it smelled delicious. "And veal parmesan." She said as she placed Jason's food in front of him. "Enjoy!" Thank God she walked away, because if she would have stayed, I might have lost it on her. I was wanting some alone time with my boyfriend. Ahh, that felt good. I, Trisha Davis, was dating, and dare I say, falling in love, with Jason Gray. Not Jason Gray, one-third of the hottest band in the country, but, Jason Gray, the sweetest, most wonderful man in the world... wait, scratch that, the universe. And he was all mine.

"You should eat that before it gets cold." He said, motioning to my ravioli. I grabbed my fork and speared one and took a bite. Oh my goodness. I don't think that I've ever had anything so delicious in my whole life... Except for Jason's lips, but this ravioli came in a close second. A little moan escaped my lips and Jason smiled. "Is it good?" He asked. "Want to try some?" I speared another one and held it up. Jason leaned forwards and wrapped his lips around the fork and pulled the ravioli off. "Wow, that is good. Here, try mine." He cut a piece of the veal and put some noodles and sauce on his fork. He then, held it out for me as I had done. I closed my eyes and leaned across the table so he could put the bite in my mouth, but to my surprise, he put something better there. Instead of the Veal Parmesan I was expecting, I was greeted with his smooth soft lips. I was still for a second, from a bit of shock, but then, joined him. We finally pulled away, and he held up his fork and smiled.

"Do you want to try it for real this time?" He asked. I nodded and opened my mouth. He put the fork in my mouth, and I bit off the piece of veal with the noodles. It was pretty good, but I preferred the ravioli. It still came in second to Jason though. All through dinner, we joked, laughed and just plain talked to each other.

About an hour after our entrées arrived, a teenage girl quietly approached our table. "Excuse me, are you Jason Gray?" Great, a fan. "Yes." "I'm sorry, I know that this is rude," she said, staring at her feet and blushing, "but can I have your autograph?" she finished, still looking at her feet and holding a book and sharpie in her hand. Jason looked at me, Giving me a look that was screaming, 'I'm so sorry!' I just couldn't say no to that face. I waved it off and mouthed, 'It's okay.' I mean I can live with a fan, not ready for a mob of them just yet. "Sure." Jason replied, smiling, knowing that I was okay with it. "Who should I make it out to?" "Anna." she was still looking at the ground. "To my biggest fan, Anna, believe in your dreams. Love, Jason Gray" he said aloud as he wrote it. Her face popped up with a huge smile when she received her book back. "Thank you so much!" Jason smiled. He loves to make his fans happy and he willing to risk that happiness for me.

"Hey, Anna. Before you go, I have a question for you." What's he doing? "Okay." she replied. He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned forward a little bit. "Can you keep a secret?" "Umm sure." she replied. Where is he going with this? "Cool. First, let me introduce you to Trisha." he said pointing to me. Anna stepped over and extended her hand. "Hi, Trisha, it nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you to." "Okay now, ready for the secret?" he asked her. "She's my girlfriend." he simply stated as he reached across the table to hold my hand. I saw her face drop like someone had just told her that her puppy died. I felt so bad.

"Are you lying?" She asked quietly. Jason frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I'm not. I'll tell you another secret, though." He said. "You know I have a younger brother, right?" He asked. Anna rolled her eyes. "You have two." She stated. Jason laughed. "Actually, I have 3. My youngest brother is still single... and he's a total stud muffin." Anna sighed. "You'd better not be lying, or I will hunt you down and... do something not so nice to you." She warned, and then she walked away. I raised my eyebrow. "That was... interesting." I commented. Jason laughed. "That's considered a normal fan." He said. "There was this one girl that dressed up as Hannah Montana because she thought that Nate was into Hannah. She had the wig, microphone, clothing, even the horribly fake accent." "No way." I spent the next half hour listening to crazy fan stories, until our waitress finally decided to grace us with her presence.

"So, any dessert?" she asked. Jason looked at me. "I don't care as long as it's chocolate." He looked at the dessert menu that was on the table. "How about this?" He flipped the menu over so I could see it. "Ohh, that sounds great, let's get that." "We'll have one of these to share." he held the menu up to show her what we had picked. "And a glass of milk." He added. "Okay, be right back with that." she snapped her order book and walked away.

"Mmm... Chocolate cheesecake with milk. There has to be some law somewhere that says that that combination isn't legal." " you're right." he replied. "same goes for your lips." My cheeks burned a crimson red. He leaned across the table and pulled me so we were both meeting in the middle of the table. "I love it when you blush." he said before he placed his lips on my apparant illegal ones. I pulled away and smiled.

"Jason Gray, you are under arrest." I said. "What are the charges?" "For kissing illegal lips and for being so gosh darn sexy." He grinned. "And what's the penalty?" He asked. I kissed him. "I like that punishment." He said against my lips. We smiled and went to kiss again but.... "ah-hum" our waitress cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

"Just sit it down. We'll get to it in a minute." Jason said, his eyes never leaving mine and neither one of us moving an inch. She huffed as she sat the plate and glass on the table and walked away. After she was well away, we laughed and I gave Jase a quick kiss. "Come on. Let's finish so we can get out of here." I said. But we spent the next 45 minutes feeding the cheesecake to each other, occasionally getting it either in each other's noses or on each others cheeks or chins, and then we kissed it off each other. Finally, when we finished, we paid the bill and left. I sighed and snuggled into his arm as we walked back to the car. He, of course, opened the door for me and helped me in.

At some point during the ride back, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was being picked up and carried into my house. The light turned on and I groaned and buried my face into Jason's chest. Damn you, stupid light source.

I felt my body shift from Jason's arms onto my bed and my shoes come off my feet and my covers surround me. After the lights went off, I called out, " No, don't leave me." "Don't worry, I won't. I'm just taking off my shoes." He whispered. "Do you honestly think that I would leave you here while Shane and Nate are still in the building?" He asked. I shook my head. "Wait? They're here?" I asked. Jason slipped under my covers.

"Apparently, Jordie is amazing in the art of persuasion." "No, honey, she's the queen of persuasion and argumentation. One year, she persuaded the gym teacher into letting her miss out on gym... for the whole year, and she didn't even have to show any skin." "Wow." he replied, as he snuggled up beside me. "I wish I could have done that... but for math or history."

"Math and history were a joke for her. She's, surprisingly, really good with numbers and dates." I yawned. Jason wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me to him until there was no space left between us. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. I looked up into his eyes and just stared.

"What?" He asked. "Did you know that your eyes are the most spectacular shade of hazel, like, period?" I asked. He smiled. "I thought the guy was supposed to say that lame line." I shrugged. "What can I say, I state the obvious when I'm sleepy." I reached up to kiss him. He has a little but very kissable dent on top of his upper lip, like a fairy pressed their small finger there and it never quite grew out. I placed a kiss there before laying my head back on his chest. Before my lips left his, I felt his lips curl into that perfect smile that I loved and it caused me to smile back in response. I sighed in complete bliss as my eyes started to droop and concentrated on the sound and rhythm of Jason's breathing. About five seconds after I laid my head down, I heard Jason singing softly. At first, I couldn't make out what he was singing, but then he got to the chorus, I recognized the song. It was the love ballad from their previous album, "When You Look Me In The Eyes". Even though he was singing very softly, I could hear the love and passion in his voice. I fell asleep listening to the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me sing the most beautiful love song to lull me to sleep.


	12. Details, Nicknames, and Stuffed Animals

As I awoke the next morning, I had come to find that my pillow was missing, meaning my Jason. I was just about to open my eyes, when I heard a loud clang come from downstairs. I bolted from the bed and flew to the top of the stairs. I stood there for a few seconds to try and listen to what was going on in my kitchen.

"Shane!! You're gonna wake them up!" I heard Nate whisper-yell. "Well, I haven't heard any stirring yet, so I think we're still in the clear. Now, let's get these upstairs before they wake up." Jason added. Shoot. They're on their way up here now. As quietly as I could, I ran back to my bed and tried to feign sleep as best as I could. I had only been back in the bed for mere seconds before Jason came in. I tried to make it look like I had not slept comfortably since he left, which was kinda true. I noticed, even while fully asleep, that he was no longer with me. It was like the bed became uncomfortable once he left. I felt the bed shift from his added weight. I turned towards him, with my eyes closed.

"I know you're awake." He said quietly. I opened one of my eyes and groaned. "How'd you know?" I asked. "You're the worst fake sleeper ever." "Well, I had just woken up, for your information." I yawned. "Well, I hope you're hungry." he said, as he walked over to the dresser where he picked the tray table back up and brought it over to the bed.

"Pancakes with sliced banana, caramel sauce and whipped cream." He announced as he placed it down. "My favorite! How'd you know?" I asked. He tapped his nose.

"I'll never tell." He said. Ugh, time to pull out the big guns... "Not the puppy eyes! No! No! Fine... It was written on the fridge." Oh yeah... Silly me. "I also made a Starbucks run and got you a Carmel Macchiato."

He pointed to the lovely white and green cup, steaming beside my pancakes. I grabbed my fork and knife that was laying on the tray and cut a bite and put it in my mouth. I quickly grabbed the Macchiato and took a sip. Mmmmmmmm... D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S. I cut another bite and stuck it in Jason's mouth. "You have to try this." After I pulled the fork from his mouth, I saw his eyes get big. "Good, right?" "God, that's delicious!" he exclaimed after he swallowed. "Good thing there is enough here for two."

After feeding each other my yummy breakfast, Jason took the tray back to the kitchen while I got a shower. As the hot water started beating on my back, which felt really good I might add, I heard the door to my bathroom slam open.

"TRISHA BEAR! WE WANT DETAILS ABOUT LAST NIGHT!" Jordie yelled. "AND ACTUAL DETAILS! NOT JUST 'WE HAD DINNER!'" I stuck my head out from behind the shower curtain,"Shhhhhh, they'll hear you... now GET OUT! I'M NAKED IN HERE!" I yelled. Jordie and Hayley just stood there. "And I swear I won't say a word about last night until you two GET OUT NOW!!!!!" They turned on their heels and left me alone or so I thought. "WE'RE WAITING OUT HERE UNTIL YOU'RE DONE!" Jordie warned. "And I'll be telling Shane and Nate about what happened that night." "We'll leave you alone." Hayley said, after what sounded like she had effectively silenced Jordie and got her out of my room. Finally, I thought that they would never leave. I let the hot water run down as my thoughts from the last two days had ran though my mind. I met my celebrity crush, had my celebrity crush in my house and bed, KISSED my celebrity crush, and now, am going OUT with my favorite crush. I let out an involuntary squeal, and then there as a knock on my door.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Jordie yelled through the door. I chose to ignore her. Let her think, it'd do her some good. I then heard Hayley, "Jordie!! Get out of there or we're never gonna find out what happened!!!" "Okay, fine." The sound of stomping and retreating foot steps then sounded from my room. "If I have to move out of there, then you do too, Hayles!" Jordie exclaimed. I heard Hayley groan and retreat. "Guys, leave her alone." I hear. "What happens if I don't wanna?" Jordie retorted. "Then, I'LL make sure you don't find out what happened." he replied. "Now, go pester the guys." Hayley grabbed Jordie's hand and smiled. "Let's go!" Hayley insisted. I heard their steps going down stairs. Once again, finally. "Hey, they really gone this time." I hear though the door. "Jase?" "Yeah, your personal knight in shining armor saving you from your crazy friends. Don't worry. Door's closed and I'm not going though anything." "Thanks, Jase. You're the best. Now, I'll be out in just a few minutes, 'kay?"

About ten minutes later, I walk out of my bathroom, ready for the day. My hair put up in a low side ponytail, white and pink layered camis with a navy jacket over them, khaki Bermuda shorts and hot pink low rise converse. Jason was sitting on my bed, texting on his phone. I knocked on the bathroom door to announce my presence. When he looked up, I spun in a slow circle. "So, what do you think?" He looked me over and grinned.

"You look even more delicious than last night's cheesecake" he said as he got up from the bed. He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss. "Taste better too." "You do too."

We went to go downstairs but Jason stopped me before I could reach the first step and pulled me to him. "Are you sure we're not going to fast?" "Come on. There's something I want to play for you." I said as I pulled him toward the basement. Once we made it back to the couch we had occupied yesterday, I grabbed my acoustic guitar and sat beside him. "Okay, while we were waiting on you guys, I got an idea for a song about us. I want you to hear what I have so far because it's how I felt when we first met." I played a couple of chords and started to sing.

_How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_'Cuz somehow I knew ..._

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's_

_Too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_You're making me laugh_

_About the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah Yeah_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_I said pinch me, Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_Whoa Yeah Yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

I played my heart out to him. That song was exactly how I felt about him and us. "So.... What do you think? Is it good?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He shook his head and my heart sank. He took the guitar from me and sat it on the stand beside the sofa. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close so that there was almost no space between us. He tilted his head so our foreheads were touching. "No, it wasn't good. That was wonderful and it's perfect. I love it." With that, he pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle but passionate at the same time, but after a few moments, it grew more urgent. We finally broke it when breathing became necessary.

"I think that I should play for you more often." I said. He looked at me, slightly confused. "If I get a reaction like that out of you..." Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, his lips were on mine again.

"TRISHA BEAR?!?! WHERE ARE YOU????" we hear Jordie call from the top of the stairs. Why is it she always knows exactly when to interrupt us? "We'll be up in a minute, Jord." I called. We heard the door shut. "One more?" he asked. "Yup." Right before our lips touched, we were hindered once more by Shane, Jordie, Nate, and Hayley bounding down the stairs. "We have got to find a better place to try to be alone." Jason whispered in my ear. I shook my head in agreement.

"We can always go to Canada... Montreal's kinda cool." I suggested. He groaned. "But then I'd have to learn French!" He exclaimed. "Learn French, learn French or DIE!" He fell back on the couch with his hand on his head which caused me to laugh.

"Who just insulted my first language?" Jordie asked, as she rounded the corner just behind Shane. I pointed to Jason and he replied, "Traitor." Shane noticed that Jordie was about to attack his older brother, so he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "And since when have you been such a drama queen?" He added. "Yeah, that's Shane's job." Nate added. "Oh, what was that line from your first movie? Oh, yeah!" Nate changed his voice trying to sound like Shane, "I don't wanna waste my summer at some camp! I'm Joe Jonas, for crying out loud." This caused everyone excluding Shane to burst into laughter.

"Awe, pookie! We're just playing around with you!" Jordie cooed. I laughed at the nickname. Pookie? Come on! I know that she can be a BIT more original than that! "What's so funny, Trisha Bear?" Jordie glared at me. I laughed even more. "You came up with a unique nickname for me but 'Pookie', the most generic nickname, is what you come up with for your boyfriend?" I asked. "He's not my boyfriend!" Jordie exclaimed, and Shane's face immediately dropped. Jordie noticed this and automatically locked her arms around him. "It's not like I don't want to be! He just hasn't asked me yet! I'm a traditional girl! I like it when the guy asks the girl, not visa verse!" Jordie? Traditional? HAH! Jordie is anything but traditional. I guess she just hides it well. "Well..." Jordie trailed off as she stared at Shane.

"I... uh... Oh Jesus... uh..." Shane rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uhm, can we have a moment alone?" He asked. Jason and I shook our heads. "Nope!" We said. "Why not?" Shane whined. "Yeah, why not?" Jordie echoed.

"You didn't leave US alone!" I said. "So, we'll just return the favor." I sat down on the couch Indian style and crossed my arms. Jason joined me on the couch.

"I'll go pop the popcorn!" Nate said as he grabbed Hayley and ran upstairs to the kitchen. Ooh! Popcorn makes every embarrassing moment better. "DON'T FORGET TO BRING SOME SODA!" I yelled. Shane and Jordie stood looking at each other. "Jordie, I..."

"DON'T START WITHOUT US!" Hayley yelled down the stairs. "THERE'S STILL 45 SECONDS UNTIL THE POPCORN'S DONE!" Both Jordie and Shane groaned loudly. I almost felt bad for them. Almost. "WE'RE COMING! WE'RE COMING! DON'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL WE'RE DOWN!" Nate yelled as he and Hayley ran down the stairs with a bowl of popcorn, a bottle of coke and a few plastic glasses. It was a miracle that they didn't drop anything.

After the drinks were poured and the popcorn was on the table, we all sat down on the couch and stared at Shane and Jordie, who were really looking uncomfortable. "You guys can start whenever you want!" I exclaimed as I shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Uhm... Can you guys maybe... turn around?" Shane asked. We all shook our heads, making him groan. "FINE! So, Jordie. I really really really really really really really really like you. Like, really." Jordie giggled. "You're so different from anyone else in the world. You're not afraid to be yourself, and you're also very bad at hiding the fact that you're flirting. You're absolutely gorgeous, flawless, and I really like that about you. Anyways... what I really want to know is... wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" Shane asked. Jordie raised her eyebrow.

"Bless you?" She asked. I almost laughed. Shane took a deep breath and exhaled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked slowly. I looked to my sides and saw that Nate, Hayley and Jason were on the edges of their seats, completely frozen.

"Yes." Jordie whispered. "Yes yes yes yes YES!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Shane's neck. "Seal it with a kiss?" He asked. Jordie grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to her level. "Yes." Jordie said, her voice barely louder than a breath. Their lips connected, and I felt like I was intruding on the scene...but only a little. It was kinda like watching a romantic movie. Hayley and I awed when they kissed and Jason and Nate cheered their brother on. Shane and Jordie pulled apart and just stared at each other and after a few moments, they looked like they had just remembered that they had an audience. Jordie turned to face us. "You happy now?" Jordie asked me, a little irritation in her voice. I got up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy that my best friend finally found the right guy for her." I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and smiled.

"Sir Roarsalot finally hooked up with Sparkles?" She asked jokingly. "Don't ever mention Sir Roarsalot again." I warned.

"Who is Sir Roarsalot?" Jason asked. I groaned, and Jordie grinned evilly. "Sir Roarsalot is Trisha's stuffed lion. She's had him since she was 5. Sparkles is my stuffed lamb. My gramma gave her to me when I was a baby. They've had a thing for each other since they met... Hey! They're kinda like all of us!" She exclaimed.

"Did you just compare us to a stuffed lion and lamb?" Shane asked. Jordie nodded. "A-Yup! Seems like one lion can't act upon his feelings, though." She commented as she looked at Nate, who was on one end of the couch, while Hayles was on the other end. They would glance at each other, and then quickly turn away. "I SAID one lion can't act upon his FEELINGS." Jordie said loudly. This caused Nate and Hayley to blush furiously.

"Maybe the lion's afraid of being rejected by the most perfect lamb to ever exist, and is beating himself up on the inside for not having the guts to ask the lamb out?" Nate suggested. "And what if the lamb feels like she's not good enough for the lion?" Hayley asked.

"What a stupid lamb." Jordie whispered. "What a sick, masochistic lion." I added quietly, quoting our favorite book. We giggled, receiving weird looks from the rest of the group. "Twilight... don't ask." I said between giggles.

"Oh, you mean the movie where Robert Pattinson plays that super sexy vampire?" Shane asked excitedly. "That's what's Troy Bolton said in an interview the other day for his new movie!!" Jordie added. Joe blushed and looked down at his feet. "I thought that I was the only one who watched that." He said. Jordie kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're so cute when you're caught trying to say something that you stole off of another teen heartthrob." Shane was blushing for another reason now. We were all laughing at the sight before us. They went from awkward to totally comfortable right in front of our eyes.

"Guys, I hate to be the party pooper, we all have to go or we're going to be late." Nate announced. "Late for what?" I asked, very confused. "Guys, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Jason asked, looking a little panicked. The rest of our group went upstairs, leaving us alone. "Jason, what is going on?" He took my hand and lead me to the couch. "You remember last night when I said that Uncle Brown approved of you?" I racked my brain. "Yeah?" "Well, he is making us do a press conference to explain the photos from yesterday and if we want to, we can go public with our relationship." "Might as well." I responded. "Really?" I scoffed. "Jason, we told a fan last night that we were going out. I know, she said that she would keep it a secret but it will come out. Knowing most teenage girls, she'll have told her friends that she met you, and they'll pressure her to tell them everything and it will slip. Then, it will spread like wild fire. Why not nip it in the bud now and confirm it? So, we don't have to hide. Besides that, I kinda suck at it." I spit out my little soliloquy. Jason laughed. "So, I'll take that as a yes, you want to go public?" I shook my head, "Yes" and leaned in and kissed him.

"JASE!" Nate yelled down the stairs, "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! SO STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET YOUR SKINNY JEAN CLAD ARSE UP THESE STAIRS!" Never, in a million years, did I think I would hear Nate talk like that. We reluctantly got off the couch and started up the stairs, as slowly as possible.


End file.
